


Already Involved (With My Enemy)

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [70]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Coercion, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sephiroth, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Sephiroth, being himself, decides that Jessie's question at the beginning of the game deserves thetrueanswer.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Already Involved (With My Enemy)

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is just a little sidestep showing you where my mind went the first time I saw Jessie ask that question. With a little bit of additional Cloud angst, because I love the boy to pieces but that is very, very canon for this game. And my writing.

“Tifa and I- we’re just friends. I’m actually already in a relationship with someone. His name is Sephiroth.” Cloud told Jessie calmly. He felt strange, distant from his body somehow, and the effect only grew when Cloud abruptly jumped back into the body in a feeling not unlike abruptly waking up from a dream. 

What the hell had just happened? What had he just told Jessie? 

Why the **fuck** would he ever say that he was dating Sephiroth, a man that had directly or indirectly caused all of his worst tragedies and hardships, and who was also dead because **Cloud had killed him.**

**Rightfully** killed him, at that. The man had turned into a monster by the end of it all, and Cloud was in no way sorry for what he’d done. 

_Oh? Not even a **little** sorry, dear puppet? Well. I suppose I’ll just have to make you realize how regretful you **should** be, won’t I? Would you like to help me decide the proper punishment? If you’re particularly good, I may even make sure you enjoy it._ It was almost bizarre how he felt like he could actually _feel_ Sephiroth’s voice purring in the back of his mind. It was a sensation that was more than bizarre, and yet also something that was becoming more common place lately. Another oddity to add to the already present feeling of constantly being watched or the wracking agony that sometimes ran through him after periods of what felt like **pressure** against his brain. Horrible headaches that left his head feeling like something was attempting to break it open so that they could get **in**. What, Cloud didn’t know. And a part of him really didn’t want to know.

“Sephiroth? You mean the Shinra General that died about four years ago? That Sephiroth?” Jessie asked in a confused tone, breaking through the frozen state that Cloud was in as he tried to figure out what had just happened to him. 

He was grateful for it, at first, until he realized that that meant he was going to have to answer her. To explain why he’d said what he had, an impossible thing to do when Cloud had no idea as to what he could or should tell her. 

Luckily, Barret was pushing through them with an angry grunt in the next moment, and Cloud was saved from having to answer by the distraction of continuing their mission. 

For now, at least, Cloud didn’t have to have an answer for Jessie. 

(Or for himself.)

Thank Gaia.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this fic, I should be at 7(0) fics posted, all totaling up to 100,000 words on the dot. Which is a little satisfying in a nerdy way but wasn't planned until these last two fics. And is also probably something no one but me cares about, but I figured I'd share anyway. You're welcome!


End file.
